HOLD ON
by Kizhuo
Summary: Keduanya sama-sama menunggu, satu menunggu cukup lama, satunya menunggu hanya sebentar. Namun, rindu keduanya sama besarnya. #cuma oneshot ditengah kesibukan yang bikin penat.


HOLD ON

Kuroko no Basuke By Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Original Story By Kiki Zaoldyk

Pairing Chara: Akashi Seijuro x Kuroko Tetsuya

Warning: BL, Yaoi, Typo, Alur gak nyambung, tidak sesuai EYD

Kalau tidak suka boleh tidak membaca

Salam Akakuro Shipper

"kau menyukaiku?"

"kau meragukanku?" heterecome mengunci sepasang lazuali indah di depannya.

"jadilah kekasihku, aku tidak menerima penolakan!" perintah sang emperor mutlak.

"tentu saja aku tidak akan menolak"

tangan mulus melingkar di leher jenjang, satu ciuman menggoda dilayangkan bibir peach kenyal yang membuat candu. Kaisar merah terbuai, ingin lebih namun diputus paksa oleh si biru muda. Jari telunjuk bercumbu tepat dengan bibir sang lawan sementara satu tangan masih menggantung di leher lelaki tampan itu.

"aku tidak suka terburu-buru" bisiknya seduktif tepat di telinga, satu tiupan mengantarkan nafas hangat menyentuh kulit sensitif, sukses membuat darah berdesir.

"kau menahanku tapi menggodaku" pinggang ramping ditarik mendekat, hampir tak ada jarak, satu alis terangkat, sepasang hetercome lekat memandang wajah cantik dengan sepasang manik biru indah, senyum yang sulit diartikan terlukis di wajah tampan yang mampu meluluhkan jiwa.

"kau bisa menikmati semua yang kau inginkan setelah lulus ujian dariku, Akashi kun" bibir peach digigit manja, sungguh menggoda siapa saja yang melihatnya, Akashi berusaha menahan diri tak ingin kalah begitu saja.

"kau nakal sekali ya" sudut bibir semakin terangkat. Kepala semakin mendekat memperkecil jarak keduanya, dagu mungil dijepit ibu jari dan telunjuk jenjang. Tetsuya siaga, siap-siap menghindar jika jika bibir seksinya dijadikan santapan tiba-tiba.

"panggil nama kecilku sayang" daun telinga di gigit ringan.

"seijurou, panggil aku seijurou" bisik Akashi seduktif.

"Seijurou kun" balas tetsuya lembut tepat ditelinga akashi. Akashi menarik tetsuya lebih dekat padanya, membawa biru muda kesayangan yang telah resmi menjadi kekasihnya itu ke dalam satu pelukan hangat. Memerangkapnya erat, senyum bahagia terukir jelas di wajah tampan itu.

"Kau milikku sekarang dan selamanya, Tetsuya" bathin Akashi. Sementara dibalik punggung seijurou, wajah putih pucat itu terlihat datar. Tatapan hampa terpancar dari sepasang mata biru bulatnya.

Qqqqqqqqq

Tampan dan kaya? sudah jelas tak diragukan. Jenius? Tentu saja, tanpa dijelaskan sudah pasti. Akashi selalu menjadi nomor satu disemua bidang, lihat saja satu contohnya, kerajaan bisnisnya berdiri kokoh, anak-anak perusahan dibawah naungan Rakuzan Corp miliknya tersebar di seluruh penjuru negeri, merajai berbagai jenis bisnis di jepang.

Absolute? Akashi itu selalu benar, tak ada yang sanggup membantahnya intinya Akashi itu sempurna.

"Sayang" pinggang ramping dipeluk posesif, kepala dibenamkan pada ceruk leher Tetsuya, mengendus rakus leher beraroma vanilla itu. Akashi yang absolute ternyata sangat manja.

"Seijurou kun, aku sedang memasak" tetsuya memutar malas kedua bola matanya.

"lalu?" pelukan semakin dieratkan.

"aku kesulitan mengaduk supnya, kau berat" protes tetsuya.

"jatah morning kiss ku dulu baru ku lepaskan" dagu bertumpu pada pundak mungil tetsuya, Akashi mencium pundak itu sesekali, godaan tiap pagi yang tak pernah bosan ia layangkan untuk kekasih biru mudanya.

tetsuya berbalik, satu ciuman cepat mendarat di pipi seijurou. Bibir menggoda itu tersenyum tipis

"sudah, sekarang tunggu makananmu dengan tenang" tetsuya hendak berbalik kembali hingga sepasang tangan kokoh menahan kedua pundaknya.

"di bibir sayang, itu morning kiss yang benar" ibu jari seijurou mengusap sensual bibir kenyal yang ingin sekali ia lumat itu. Kepalanya dimiringkan, jarak semakin dipotong hingga tetsuya bisa merasakan nafas hangat kekasih merahnya itu menyentuh permukaan wajahnya. Saat jarak semakin terkikis, tetsuya memalingkan wajahnya, sukses membuat seijurou kesal, mukanya terlihat merah semerah warna rambutnya, wajah tampan itu berubah dingin.

Sadar dengan mood sang kekasih yang berhasil ia jatuhkan di pagi buta, bujukan maut pun dikeluarkan, Tetsuya mengalungkan lengan pada leher kekasihnya.

"kita kan sudah sepakat seijurou kun sayang, kau belum lulus ujianmu" ucap tetsuya manja, bibir dikerucutkan lucu dan lihatlah bagaimana seijurou mengalah lagi, ya Akashi seijurou yang sejak lahir tak pernah kalah nyatanya selalu kalah dihadapan kuroko tetsuya.

Seijurou sadar betul, meski tetsuya sudah resmi menjadi kekasihnya bukan berarti tetsuya menerima dirinya utuh.

Ada seorang yang masih tetap tinggal di hati tetsuya, menghalangi jalannya seperti tembok tapi tidak terlihat, untuk sekarang seijurou menerima ya Akashi Seijurou untuk pertama kalinya yang biasanya diikuti keinginannya kini mengikuti, semua itu hanya untuk Tetsuya yang sudah ia klaim menjadi miliknya selamanya.

Seijurou hanya perlu menunggu, meski bukan gayanya dia akan menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk benar-benar merobohkan tembok yang menghalanginya, yang paling penting kini Tetsuya disisinya meski itu masih raganya.

Qqqqqqqqqq

"Jadi bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya aomine pada sahabat biru mudanya

"aku baik, bagaimana denganmu?" liquid putih manis dingin diseruput

"aku pun baik, sedikit sibuk sih. Akhir-akhir ini banyak kasus yang harus ku tangani" aomine sesakali menggigit roti lapis bulat jumbo dengan taburan biji wijen favoritnya.

"oh ya, si kuning brisik itu menitip pesan, katanya dia rindu padamu" aomine membuka bungkusan burger keduanya.

"bagaiaman keadaan kise kun? Dimana dia sekarang?

"dia baik-baik saja kalau masih bisa berisik, dia sedang ada penerbangan ke LA, minggu depan mungkin akan kembali" aomine mengelap sudut bibirnya yang terkena saus dengan tisu.

"kudengar kau berpacaran dengan Akashi" Tetsuya mengangguk membenarkan.

"Akashi itu kejam, kau ingat bagaimana dia membuat kita terjebak dalam latihan nerakanya? Sangat mengerikan bukan?" kenang aomine mengingat kegiatannya di club basket dulu.

"Dia mungkin kejam, tapi akan berbeda jika itu dirimu tetsu, baginya kau yang pertama dan satu-satunya" aomine kembali menyeruput soda dari gelas keduanya. Tetsuya masih diam mendengarkan.

"tidak ku sangka akhirnya kalian jadian, mengingat bagaimana tidak pekanya dirimu" aomine melemparkan senyum ejekan.

"bagaimana hubungan kalian?" Tanya aomine penasaran

"Biasa saja" jawab tetsuya sekenanya, dia sebenarnya enggan untuk membicarakan kisahnya dengan Akashi.

"hubungan kalian tidak harmonis?" aomine makin penasaran. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan wajah datar itu, jadi sedikit tidak dia menyadari ada yang kurang beres meski ekspresi tetsuya tetap datar.

"dia baik dan perhatian" jawab tetsuya pendek. Aomine melepas melepas sodanya yang sudah habis setengahnya di atas meja.

"kau belum bisa melupakan si baka itu ya" mata biru bulat melebar sesaat, tetsuya tidak menyangka aomine akan mengatakan hal itu kepadanya.

"Aku tidak tahu sesulit apa rasanya melupakan cinta pertama, tapi saat ini yang bersamamu adalah Akashi, kurasa ini tidak adil baginya" tetsuya meremas gelas vanilla milkshake miliknya ada gejolak emosi yang berusaha ia tahan.

"jangan sampai kau keliru menyadari siapa yang sebenaranya paling penting bagimu, aku tidak ingin tetsuku menyesal dikemudian hari" surai biru diusap acak. Aomine beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

"jam istirahatku sebentar lagi berakhir, aku akan kembali ke kantor" aomine menepuk pundak sahabat biru mudanya lalu melangkah keluar. Sedotan masih dibibir, namun tidak ada gerakan liquid manis itu bergerak.

"Kau jadi ke singapura?"

"iya" jawab Akashi tanpa melepas pandangan dari layar laptopnya.

"sudah memberitahunya?" nijimura sesekali membalik halaman kertas yang tersusun dalam map di tangannya.

"belum, akan kuberitahu sepulang bekerja"

"kupikir hubungan kalian tidak akan lebih dari sebulan, hebat juga kau bisa tahan selama hampir setahun" nijimura menutup map di tangannya lalu memfokuskan pandangnnya pada sang sepupu yang masih belum mengalihkan pandangan dari layar laptopnya.

"tentu saja aku mencintanya" jawab Akashi mantap.

"tapi dia tidak mencintaimu" Akashi kini menatap atensi lelaki jangkung yang tengah duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"bukan tidak tapi belum" Akashi kembali menatap layar laptopnya.

"ya terserah kau saja Akashi" nijimura memilih menyerah, melawan Akashi walau hanya debat kecil, sedikit kemungkinan dia bisa menang.

Nijimura sebenranya prihatin dengan sepupunya yang seperti orang gila mencintai kuroko tetsuya.

Dia akui tetsuya itu imut dan manis, tapi kalau dikacangin terus siapa yang tidak tahan coba, dia saja yang hanya jadi penonton tidak tahan.

"sei kun mau susu vanilla" tetsuya menyodorkan susu vanilla hangat yang sudah tandas setengah isinya. "aku mau tapi maunya vanilla tetsuya" goda Akashi.

"mesum" tetsuya meletakkan mug susunya di atas nakas lalu mengambil tempat di sebelah Akashi bersiap untuk tidur.

Akashi menutup laptopnya, menaruhnya di atas nakas pada sisi satunya, dia ikut berbaring kemudian memeluk tetsuya yang tidur memunggunginya. "aku akan pergi ke singapura" tetsuya merasa de javu.

"kapan?" Tanya tetsuya spontan.

"minggu depan, tanggal 10. Aku akan membuka salah satu cabang disana". Akashi semakin mendekatkan dadanya pada punggung tetsuya, pelukan semakin erat, rasanya sangat nyaman.

"berapa lama?" lagi-lagi spontan, tetsuya yang biasanya tidak peduli entah kenapa sangat penasaran.

"3 bulan, aku hanya mengurus awalnya saja, sisanya akan ditangani suzou" pundak tetsuya di kecup.

"kau tidak mau mengantaraku?" bisik Akashi.

"tidak" jawab tetsuya pendek. Akashi sedikit kecewa, ia tidak berniat menginterupsi dan memilih memejamkan matanya.

"kalau aku mengantarmu mungkin kau tidak akan jadi berangkat" lanjut tetsuya.

"kau percaya diri sekali sayang" tubuh yang lebih kecil semakin didekap erat.

"Oyasumi sayang, semoga tidurmu nyenyak" Akashi benar-benar tertidur.

"Oyasumi, sei kun". Mata biru itu pun ikut terpejam.

Qqqqqqqqqqqq

Mata biru membulat, kali ini ia benar-benar tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"Kuroko" suara yang dulu sangat ia rindukan. Mimpikah? Tapi kenapa rasanya begitu nyata, bahkan ia bisa melihat dengan jelas surai merah dengan gradasi hitam itu diterbangkan angin, sepasang iris merah, dan senyum itu. Senyum yang sangat disukainya.

"kuroko" biru muda tersadar dari lamunannya, bibirnya terasa kelu bahkan hanya untuk menjawab "iya" dia hanya mematung masih tak percaya.

"kau baik-baik saja kan?" kibasan tangan di depan wajahnya kini benar-benar menyadarkannya 100%.

"hai" angguknya gugup.

Tubuh mungil itu ditarik dalam dekapan lelaki yang lebih tinggi. "Aku sangat merindukanmu" bisik kagami, jelas raut penuh rindu itu terlihat.

Pelukan sepihak itu perlahan terbalas

"kagami kun" tetsuya menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang kagami. Pelukan itu cukup lama hingga kagami melepas duluan.

"ikutlah bersamaku, kuroko" tidak ada jawaban.

"kali ini ikutlah bersamaku ke LA" wajah itu di tangkup oleh sepasang telapak tangan besar. Rasanya hangat, tubuh mungil kembali dibawa dalam pelukan yang syarat kerinduan tanpa tahu ada sepasang mata yang mengawasi dari kejauhan.

"mungkin aku akan tinggal lebih lama di singapura" senyum syarat ejekan itu seakan ditujukan kepada dirinya sendiri.

Tetsuya terlihat tergesa-gesa. Buliran-buliran keringat terlihat di wajah datarnya. Matanya sibuk mencari keberadaan seorang ditengah begitu banyaknya orang yang lalu lalang.

Ayolah, harusnya tidak sulit mencari satu warna merah yang terlihat paling mencolok.

Setelah urusannya selesai tetsuya akan berterimakasih pada aomine, jujur saja saat kagami mengajaknya ikut ke LA dia ingin sekali menjawab ia sampai ucapan aomine di majiba beberapa waktu lalu menyadarkannya.

"jangan sampai kau keliru menyadari siapa yang sebenarnya paling penting bagimu" ucapan itu tiba-tiba terngiang dan menyadarkannya dan, kali ini tetsuya yakin dia tidak keliru.

"Sei kun ayolah" tetsuya mendial nomor Akashi berulang kali.

"ayo angkat kumohon" gumamnya sendiri. Satu tangan masih menempelkan ponsel ditelinganya, sementara matanya sibuk mencari orang yang hampir setahun ini menjadi kekasihnya.

Kekasih pelarian memang, tapi kini tetsuya yakin kalau seijurou bukan pelarian. Dia sudah jatuh ke dalam jerat cinta seijurou.

"bukk" badan mungil itu hampir tersungkur sampai satu tangan kokoh menopang pinggang rampingnya.

"maaf_" ucapan tetsuya terpotong saat matanya bertumbukan dengan sepasang heterecom ruby emas itu.

"sei kun" gumam bibir peach itu pelan.

Tubuh mungil ditegakkan " kau tidak apa-apa" tetsuya mengangguk, spontan senyum di wajah datar itu mengembang.

"Jadi, kenapa kau disini?" satu alis terangkat.

Tetsuya sedikit aneh saat Akashi menyebutnya kau bukan menyebut dengan namanya seperti biasa.

"Mau pergi ke LA?" tetsuya tersentak, kejadian dimana kagami memeluk dan mengajaknya ke amerika mungkinkah_ tetsuya menggeleng. Tidak bukan saatnya memikirkan yang lain.

"tidak" jawabnya pendek.

"aku ingin mengatakan kau lulus ujian dariku dan kau bisa menikmati hadiah kelulusanmu" sambung tetsuya.

Akashi sedikit terkejut mendengar apa yang diucapkan kekasihnya.

"jadi tetsuya mau menahanku supaya tidak pergi" tetsuya mengangguk, rasa hangat menyeruak dihatinya mendengar seijurou kembali memaggilnya dengan namanya.

"sayang sekali tidak bisa" tetsuya terlihat kecewa, tapi dia cukup lega karena sudah mengatakan isi hatinya pada seijurou.

"tapi nanti aku akan kembali dan mengih hadiahku" seijurou tersenyum tampan

"tetsuya mau menungguku kan?" tetsuya mengangguk.

Rasanya sedikit berat namun ini memang salahnya yang dari awal selalu membatasi seijurou, saat seijurou ingin memasuki hatinya.

Kini setalah ia sadar dan membuka hatinya lebar-lebar hanya untuk seijurou, seijurou malah akan meninggalkannya jauh, tidak lama memang namun rasanya ia tidak ingin ditinggal tapi tetsuya tidak ingin egois dia akan menunggu ya dia akan menunggu sampai seijurou pulang untuknya.

"aku pergi dulu sayang" kecupan sayang dikening cukup lama mengakhiri acara perpisahan kedunya.

End

Aduh ini apaan, sebenarnya mau buat tetsuya yang nakal menggoda tapi tetap ngasih batas buat Akashi.

Mau buat tetsuyanya selingkuh tapi gagal. Benar-benar tidak sesuai bayangan. Maaf, tapi saya gak tahan gak nulis kalau udah ada bayangan. Jadinya gini gak sesuai harapan.

OMAKE ~~~

Tetsuya menyeruput susu vanilla hangatnya, tangan lentik itu memegang erat badan mug susunya.

Rasa panas perlahan tembus menyapa kulit telapak tangannya. Kemeja merah maroon kebesaran menyembunyikan halusnya kulit putihnya sampai sebatas paha memamerkan kaki jenjang mulus yang menggoda.

Kancing kemeja paling atas terbuka, membuat kemeja sedikit melorot melewati bahunya.

Tetsuya memandang bulan yang bersinar terang dari balik kaca jendela, gorden dibiarkan terbuka. Baru seminggu rasanya sudah sebulan, tetsuya benar-benar rindu dengan kekasihnya.

Rindu kejahilannya yang tiada bosan menggoda tetsuya, rindu bagaimana ia bermanja-manja dengan membenamkan kepalanya pada ceruk lehernya.

Demi mengobati rindu, seminggu ini tetsuya tidur menggunakan kemeja milik seijurou. Bau mint yang menguar dari kemeja seijurou sedikit mengobati rindunya. Mata bulat itu sesekali memejam meningat bagaimana kenagan seijurou yang tersimpan dalam memorinya.

"kau merindukanku sayang" tetsuya pikir dia berhalusinasi.

"apa karena kebanyakan minum susu vanilla ya" pikirnya. Tetsuya menggeleng-geleng, mengenyahkan pikirannya yang mulai kesana-kemari.

Pinggang ramping dipeluk dari belakang, hanya satu orang yang melakukan itu pada tetsuya dan kini dia yakin jika dia tidak sedang berhalusinasi.

"seikun" tetsuya tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutan sekaligus rasa senangnya melihat orang yang dirindukan kini benar-benar berada di sisinya.

"kau nakal sekali ya memakai baju seperti ini" Akashi mencium pundak yang terbebas dari kemeja.

Kemudian beralih ke leher jenjang yang menguarkan bau vanilla memabukkan.

Tetsuya membalikkan badannya "aku merindukan seikun, makanya memakai kemejamu" jawab tetsuya frontal.

"bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat terus merape mu?" goda Akashi mengusap pipi gembil tetsuya.

"tidak akan ada yang berani masuk kediaman Akashi kecuali mereka siap menghadapi rajanya para iblis" lengannya sudah mengalung di leher Akashi.

"kejam sekali" Akashi pura-pura ngambek. "tapi kau benar sayang" satu ciuman dicuri, cukup cepat sampai tetsuya tidak berkutik.

"katanya tiga bulan, kenapa seikun sudah pulang? Inikan baru seminggu" Tanya tetsuya penasaran,

"untuk menagih hadiah kelulusan" pipi tetsuya bersemu merah. Wajahnya dipalingkan membuat Akashi gemas dan ingin langsung menerkam kekasihnya.

Akashi bersandar di kepala ranjang. Tetsuya duduk dipangkuannya. Posisi keduanya berhadapan membuat satu sama lain puas memandang, sesekali bertukar senyum. Yang diselingi dengan ciuman panjang penuh gairah.

Malam itu keduanya menyalurkan rindu satu sama lain, bercumbu disaksikan rembulan yang dibiarkan menonton dari balik jendela.

Huftttttt beneran END


End file.
